


cause it’s (never) to cold for you here

by sunset_swerved



Series: no greater confidence [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tickle Fights, fic prompt, fic repost, no beta we die by hotdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: The sky outside was dark with rain so the only reason that Alex even knew that it was daytime was Willie’s alarm blaring from his phone.For three whole minutes.Without stopping.“Willie, please,” Alex pleaded, his voice thick with sleep as he clung to his boyfriend who had totally and completely buried himself in their shared bed. “Turn it off.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: no greater confidence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	cause it’s (never) to cold for you here

**Author's Note:**

> the LAST of the reposts from the once chartered prompt fic no greater confidence. everything after this is all brand new and i’m super excited for y’all to read it so have some cute willex content!!
> 
> from anonymous: lazy mornings and willex

The sky outside was dark with rain so the only reason that Alex even knew that it  _ was _ daytime was Willie’s alarm blaring from his phone.

For three whole minutes.

Without stopping.

“Willie, please,” Alex pleaded, his voice thick with sleep as he clung to his boyfriend who had totally and completely buried himself in their shared bed. “Turn it off.”

“But ‘m comfy,” Willie replied, his voice muffled from where his face was smushed into Alex’s shirt.

“It’s  _ loud _ , baby,” Alex replied. “And I can’t reach.”

Alex felt Willie shiver, for a second, and worried that he was cold (although  _ how _ Alex had no idea since he was wearing long sleeves  _ and _ flannel pants,  _ along with _ being buried under their super thick comforter) before a tanned hand slowly reached out and grabbed the device, pulling it towards the two of them.

With the noise even louder the closer it was to his ears, Alex buried his head between Willie’s shoulder and the pillow as his boyfriend blearily blinking at his phone, trying to get the facial recognition to register.

Both of them sighed in relief as it stopped.

Alex jumped as the solid coldness of Willie’s phone hit his chest as Willie turned back and started winding his arms in under Alex’s shirt.

“Will, stop,” Alex said, huffing out a laugh. “Your hands are like ice.”

Willie snorted, “But you’re so  _ warm _ ‘Lex!”

His fingers skated along Alex’s sides, causing him to tense up from the tickling sensation, but the other’s hands merely linked together behind him as Willie nuzzled his head underneath Alex’s chin.

Mornings like this were still new and Alex treasured every bit of it. He and Willie had been  _ AlexandWillie _ for over a year now and he had been stunned when Willie offered for him to move in with him instead of being a constant third wheel whenever Julie moved into the apartment he had shared with Luke.

He had been scared, of course. Willie was…. well, he didn’t want to say his everything because he wasn’t. He had the band and his friends and music, after all. But Willie was something entirely different that filled his stomach with centipedes and butterflies whenever he so much as looked at him and moving in with him? Was something he hadn’t even let himself dream.

Alex tightened his arms around his boyfriend as Willie started lightly kissing his sternum, his lips making little smacking sounds.

“Stop thinking, Hotdog,” Willie whispered as he placed a slightly longer kiss, nearly causing Alex’s toes to curl. “I can hear your little hamster wheel from here.”

Alex placed his cold toes on Willie’s bare feet in retaliation, causing the older man to gasp.

“Take that  _ Speed Bump _ ,” Alex muttered.

He heard a mumbled “I’ll show  _ you _ Speed Bump” before he was pushed flat on his back as Willie climbed on top of him and started, in earnest, tickling his sides with the hands he had shoved under his shirt earlier.

Alex couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he flailed, trying to knock him off and back to his side of the bed but Willie wouldn’t be budged. His fingers danced up and down his sides, under his armpits, and even to the top of his happy trail that the other man  _ knew _ was one of his ticklish spots and, with that, Alex couldn’t take it any longer.

Mustering all the strength he had, Alex wrapped his hands around Willie’s thighs and  _ flipped  _ him. Willie laughed as he hit the mattress, the soft waves of his hair tumbling around him as his laugh echoed throughout their tiny apartment. Alex crawled on top of him, Willie’s hands now trapped under his shirt and between their chests as Alex became dead weight, dropping his entire body down.

Willie gasped, “Alex! Get off.” Instead of moving Alex tightened his grip on Willie’s his hands moving from the other man’s thighs up to his waist.

“Nope,” Alex replied. He looked down at the other man with a grin before placing a soft kiss on his jaw. “You were mean and now you’re trapped. You can’t leave.”

His boyfriend smiled at that, a soft thing that slowly spread across his face. Willie bit his bottom lip and looked down, sheepishly.

“Why would I want to leave when I’m right here with you?”

Alex raised one hand and placed it under Willie’s chin before he bent down, connecting their lips in a firm kiss. He felt Willie’s hands that were  _ still _ trapped inside of his shirt stretch before his palms laid flat against Alex’s chest.

He could probably feel Alex’s heartbeat.

“I love you, but no matter how sweet you are I’m still not letting you up,” Alex replied. “You  _ tickled _ me!”

Willie scoffed, but his grin became broader and Alex couldn’t help but melt. “It was self-protection! You touched me with your cold ass toes.” His face got serious, for a second, and Alex felt his heart drop and he realized what he had said.

They had been dating for over a year and were living together and Alex had still never said I love you. Until just now. Apparently.

The blonde felt his heart start to race and he opened up his mouth to start stammering an excuse, but his word vomit was stopped by Willie connecting their lips.

When they pulled apart, Alex could feel that his face was bright red, but Willie only smiled.

“I love you, too,” he said. “Even if your feet are always cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! have a prompt idea? come yell at me on tumblr!!


End file.
